1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media asset groups and, more particularly, to publishing, browsing and purchasing media asset groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
A media player stores media assets, such as audio tracks, that can be played or displayed on the media player. One example of a media player is the iPod® media player, which is available from Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Often, a media player acquires its media assets from a host computer that serves to enable a user to manage media assets. In managing media assets, a user can create playlists for audio tracks. These playlists can be created at the host computer with the help of a media management application. Media assets within the playlists can then be copied to the media player. As an example, the host computer can execute a media management application to manage media assets. One example of a media management application is iTunes® produced by Apple Computer, Inc.
Typically, at a host computer, a user would create a playlist for their own personal use using a media management application. However, the grouping of the various media assets within the playlist can be useful to other users. Indeed, if the users that are performing the grouping are well-known or noteworthy, there may be particular interest in sharing such playlists. One difficulty with sharing playlists is that the media assets within the playlist can originate from a wide variety of different sources. As a result, given that a playlist does not include the songs or audio tracks themselves, the recipient of the playlist needs to have access to the identified songs or audio tracks in order to re-create the playlist on their own media management application (e.g., host computer). Another difficultly with sharing playlists is that, although on-line music stores provide users of media management application with the ability to purchase songs or albums, playlists are themselves not saleable groupings of media assets, at least not according to the recording industry.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques to facilitate sharing and purchasing of playlists.